


Its sibling bonding time!! (but say it like Faruq Tauheed says its robot fighting time for battlebots)

by feeling_pink



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: As per usual I’m misusing the tagging system but I think that’s all so I’ll go!, Gen, Honorary Duck Family Member Webby Vanderquack, I am once again sorry in advance for any and all spelling errors, I guess you'll have to read to check for yourself hahaha, It’s short and relatively fast paced but hopefully it’s sweet!!!, Not Beta Read, That’s what I was going for at least! :D, and summaries for that matter!! How do I do this!!!!!!, can yall believe I didnt even make Webby cry in this one!!!, how do people just come up with titles????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28443570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feeling_pink/pseuds/feeling_pink
Summary: Huey thinks it's high time that Webby move into the triplet's bedroom for real, sibling shenanigans ensue!
Relationships: Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck & Webby Vanderquack
Comments: 14
Kudos: 30





	Its sibling bonding time!! (but say it like Faruq Tauheed says its robot fighting time for battlebots)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crustynuggets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crustynuggets/gifts).



> Do y’all even watch battlebots to get that reference?? I mean I’m sure there’s a clip on YouTube but still-  
> Anyways!! I've been putting off writing this fanfic for months for literally no reason!!! But I finally finished it (yay!) so here it is!! :D

Okay, they had to put an end to this. 

Huey Duck, for what seemed like the thousandth time, almost tripped over a sleeping Webby. She was curled up in a sleeping bag on the triplet’s room floor. 

No, it wasn’t the fact that he was against Webby sleeping in their room, quite the opposite in fact. After all, Huey had been sharing a room with his siblings his whole life, what was one more? 

No, it also wasn’t the fact that he wasn’t sure when this whole fiasco had started. He had only started to get suspicious of it recently, but they had started having impromptu sleepovers way back (sometime after the Shadow War). It was only in retrospect when he noticed the subtle increase of the occurrence. 

No, it wasn’t even the fact that he seemed to almost trip over her every _single_ **_morning_ **. Though he was slightly concerned about actually tripping and waking her up, he’d feel bad about that.

It was the fact that he couldn’t remember the last time Webby actually slept in a bed. Webby had insisted that she was fine sleeping in a sleeping bag, as it reminded her of sleepovers! They didn't argue much, after all, Webby does love sleepovers. They also retaliated by sleeping in her room a few times with their own sleeping bags. But goodness, surely the floor couldn’t be comfortable. 

His sister deserved better than a sleeping bag and it was high time she moved in for real! 

Step one: check with his brothers. 

* * *

I. a.

It wasn’t long after he finished breakfast that both Dewey and Webby were up and seemingly attached at the hip. 

Honestly, if he wasn't already related to the two of them he would assume they were twins. 

It was a while later when Louie got up, but Huey sought him out pretty quickly. 

“Have you noticed what’s up with Webby recently?”

“Good morning to you too,” Louie replied while grabbing a pep from the refrigerator. 

“No seriously, when was the last time she slept in an actual bed?” 

“Oh that, I think it’s been at least a week and a half. What is it, Thursday?”

“Saturday. So almost two weeks then?” 

“Math checks out. Why are you asking?” Louie replies.

“‘Cause, why haven’t we just- moved her in?” 

“Hm,” Louie paused, “Good point. I guess I thought she’d come to us.” 

“So you’re not against it?” Huey smiles, he was really excited about this!

“Pfft- no.” Louie takes a sip of the aforementioned pep. “Do you think we have enough room for her weapons and books and stuff?” 

Huey grins, “I think I can make it work.” 

Louie glances at him, “Yeah, you already have like… 7 reorganization plans don’t you?”

“11, but yes, I have a few ideas.” 

“Man, I’m off my game today. But cool, have you talked to Dewey yet?”

“No, he and Webby were talking about something, I think the next Dewey Dew-night? I wanted to ask Webby last, in case you two didn’t want her to”

“Snrk- Yeah as if we wouldn’t. I’ve been dealing with you two for so long, it's just one more sibling right?”

“That's what I said! Well, I didn’t technically say it, I did think it though!” 

"I'll have you know I'm a pleasure to deal with." Louie says, "But anyway, do you want my help so you can ask Dewey or whatever?"

"Would you?"

"Sure thing. I'll go ask Webby about... how about Uncle Scrooge's favorite color? That should give you 10 minutes or so."

"I'd guess at least 15, but sure that should work. I'll grab Dewey!"

"Cool beans."

* * *

I. b. 

“Huey what! I actually wanted to know Uncle Scrooge’s favorite color!” 

Huey has pulled an annoyed Dewey into the hall while Louie was being carted off to Webby’s room (well- hopefully not for long) likely for either the board or some book with said information. 

“Are you okay with Webby moving into our room?” 

Dewey went from slightly exasperated to beaming with excitement. 

“Oh my goodness, yes! I was just thinking about that this morning! We could have a quadruple bunk bed!” 

“I was thinking two regular bunk beds because that’s y’know- safer.” 

“I like that too! I can finally be on a top bunk, oh and Webby and I have to share of course, and we can finally talk about mysteries after bedtime and-“ 

“All of those are great ideas, but we still have to ask Webby.” Huey didn’t mean to cut Dewey off, but he didn’t want his younger brother to get too excited and be disappointed if Webby didn’t want to. 

“Oh, yeah- of course.” Dewey nodded, “when are we doing that?” 

“Well, we want to do it sooner rather than later so we can start to reorganize.” 

“How about right now?”

“Uh, wouldn’t that be rushing into it a little bit?”

“You were the one who said sooner rather than later” Dewey retaliated “Plus, is there any real reason not to?”

Huey thought for a second, “I suppose you’re right! Let’s go then!”

Step one: Complete! 

Step two: Ask Webby.

* * *

II. 

Huey was positively giddy by the time they caught up with Webby and Louie at Webby’s (hopefully not for long) bedroom. 

Dewey could also be described as giddy, but it could more accurately be described as vibrating from excitement. 

Louie seemed to pick up on this the second they entered the room, not that it was very hard. 

Webby, however, was distracted lecturing up at one of her smaller conspiracy boards. 

“Now it might seem strange that nobody actually knows or seems interested in the answer to ‘what is Scrooge McDuck’s favorite color?’. But to be fair, why ask about a color when you could get a first-hand account of important historical events like the gold rush? So to gain insight on this we first have to turn to his childhood-“ it was then that she took notice to the other two triplets,” Oh Dewey! I was wondering where you went, Huey do you want to listen too?” Webby smiled at the two. 

“Actually, we wanted to ask you a question!” Huey says, still smiling. Huey and Dewey had decided that Huey should be the one to ask, after all, he was the one to bring it up in the first place. Dewey went over to sit by Louie but was still very visibly excited. 

“Uh, okay? What’s up?” 

“Well, we’ve noticed that you’ve been sleeping over a lot recently and we were thinking, what if you just moved into our room?” 

The next moment was agonizingly silent before Webby smiled the most blindingly brilliant smile ever smiled. 

“Oh my goodness, yes! I would love to do that!” 

Dewey, who looked about ready to explode, jumped up and twirled his sister in the air “Oh my gosh I’m so glad you said yes we can stay up to solve mysteries now!”

Webby gasped, “Oh and we can have a quadruple bunk bed!”

“That’s what I said!” The two were grinning ear to ear. 

“Is, uh- is that safe?” Louie asked.

“And _that_ is what I said,” Huey says, but was unable to wipe the smile off his face. “Now let me tell you about my organization ideas!”

Step two: Complete! 

Step three: moving time.

* * *

III.

They had eventually settled for configuration plan eight, with only minor revisions. 

The quadruplets quickly got permission for the move and got to work. It would likely be at least two or three days before the sequence was complete, but the siblings were excited nonetheless. 

When they had pitched the move to Della and Donald, both had offered to aid in the construction of a new bunk beds. The quadruple bunk bed was once again pitched by both Dewey and Della (Webby had been swayed to the double bunk bed side of the argument) but was put down by Huey and Donald respectively. The twins would go on to argue who was more qualified to build the bunk beds; Donald having built the original triple bunk bed (which would be moved back onto the houseboat for storage and nostalgia purposes), and Della having rebuilt the Spear of Selene. (“A rocket ship and a bed are not the same thing _Dumbella_!”) Eventually, the two would come together but the kids had long since moved on to packing up Webby’s former room. 

Webby couldn’t be more excited about this move! Her only frame of reference for sharing a room was sleepovers, so she was absolutely hyped about this. After all, Webby does love sleepovers. 

They were about two hours into packing up Webby’s former room. 

“Say, Webby, why _did_ you start sleeping over in our room more?” Louie asks out of the blue while sorting and folding clothes. 

“Oh! It’s... kinda silly in retrospect.” Webby laughed awkwardly, setting down a box of old magical artifacts to sort through. 

“Actually, now that you mention it, I’m curious too.” Huey piped up from a pile of books he was organizing. 

“That makes three of us!” Dewey says from the loft where he was transferring boxes down to the lower floor. 

Webby looked between the three triplets who were all looking at her. Oh well, no chance in avoiding this answer, “So, it was right after Lena disappeared, so I guess I was a little paranoid about Magica still being on the loose, so I wanted to check on you three to make sure you were okay? I guess? And then after a while, I was pretty sure you were safe and all but it was weirdly quiet in my room after that so when I wasn’t hearing the sound of you three breathing I got all worried again and-” Webby’s rambling was cut off by a hug from three sides. 

Huey was the first to let go, “Webby, you could have told us you were worried! We would have moved you in ages ago.” He said with the Older Brother Smile™ (there was no better way to describe it than that). 

“I guess I didn’t want to seem overbearing,” Webby chuckled nervously. 

“Aw, Webs! You could never beat Uncle Donald when it comes to overbearing, and it’s sweet you were worried about us!” Dewey says, still content with squeezing Webby from the side. 

“Yeah and you did us all a favor, we were worried about you too,” Louie adds, his hug had turned from a hug to more of leaning on Webby, as his hugs often do.

Three things were for certain in Webby’s mind:

1\. Webby was going to have to give each of them a bone crushing hug later as thanks,

2\. She couldn’t stop smiling and her cheeks were starting to hurt, and

3\. She couldn’t wait to share a room with the best brothers ever!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay but can we appreciate the line “Webby smiled the most blindingly brilliant smile ever smiled” which is not only hideous and a testament to my brain power at 2 am when writing most of these fics, but so incredibly bad that I HAD to keep the line in the final draft simply because it was terrible  
> Otherwise I hope this was alright!!! Thank you so much for reading, have a lovely day! :D


End file.
